personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Long Rests
A long rest is a period of extended downtime, at least 8 hours long, during which a creature sleeps or performs light activity: reading, talking, eating, or standing watch. If the rest is interrupted by a period of strenuous activity—at least 1 hour of walking, fighting, casting Spells, or similar Adventuring activity—the creatures must begin the rest again to gain any benefit from it. Each long rest is assumed to contain 6 hours of sleep and 2 hours of downtime (1 hour before sleep and 1 hour after sleep). At the end of a long rest, a creature regains all lost Hit Points and all spent Hit Dice provided that they have ingested 1 rations worth of food and drink. A creature can never have more Hit Dice than their current level. A creature can’t benefit from more than one long rest in a 24-hour period, and a creature must have at least 1 hit point at the start of the rest to gain its benefits. Camp Roles During a long rest, creatures can take on certain Camp Roles to improve the quality of the campsite and the long rest. These Camp Roles include Foraging, Concealment, Cooking, and Defense. At least one creature must be assigned in the Camp Role for the camp to receive a benefit from the activity, and additional creatures assigned to the same role grant advantage to the primary assignee. One creature cannot be assigned to multiple Camp Roles, but multiple creatures can be assigned to one Camp Role. Activities performed in support of Camp Roles are generally not considered Adventuring activities, and will not interrupt a long rest. Foraging Creatures assigned to the Foraging Camp Role spend 1 hour hunting or foraging for food and water within 500 feet of the camp site. After 1 hour, the creature rolls a DC 15 Survival or DC 15 Nature skill check; creatures who use fishing tackle, hunting traps, or herbalism kits may add double their proficiency bonus on the skill check. The DM should feel free to modify the DCs based on the availability of resources. * Critical success: You find fresh rations equal to 2d4 + the assignee’s Wisdom modifier. * Success: You find fresh rations equal to 1d4 + the assignee’s Wisdom modifier. * Failure: You find 1 fresh ration only. * Critical Failure: You immediately risk a random encounter located 1d6 x 100 feet from the camp site, or mistakenly gather 1d4 poisonous foods. Cooking Creatures assigned to the Cooking Camp Role spend 1 hour cooking a nourishing meal for the party. The camp must provide 1 ration for each creature who plans to eat a meal, and the assignee must have at least 1 ration to cook a meal. The camp must have a heat source to cook. After 1 hour, the creature rolls a DC 10 Survival or DC 10 Nature skill check; creatures’ who use cooking utensils, alchemist’s supplies, or brewer’s supplies may add double their proficiency bonus on the skill check. If the camp was successful in Foraging, the DCs are reduced by 5. If the camp lacks cook’s utensils, the DCs are increased by 5. If the meal lacks 1 ration per creature who plans to eat the meal, the DCs are increased by another 5. If the camp lacks a heat source to cook with, cooking is not possible. * Critical success: Creatures who eat this meal gains 1d4 + 1 Temporary Hit Points at the end of the long rest and gain advantage on all Constitution checks until the next long rest. * Success: Creatures who eat this meal gains advantage on all Constitution checks against exhaustion until the next long rest. * Failure: Creatures who eat this meal do not gain any special effect. * Critical Failure: The meal has been spoiled in the making, wasting the rations used for the meal. In addition, the failed meal creates a stench, increasing random encounter chances during the long rest. Concealment Creatures assigned to the Concealment Camp Role spend 1 hour building camouflage for the camp site. After 1 hour, the creature rolls a DC 10 Survival or DC 10 Stealth skill check; creatures who use carpenter’s tools, painter’s tools, or disguise kits may add double their proficiency bonus on the skill check. If the camp starts a fire, the DCs are increased by 5, and if the camp cooks a meal, the DCs are increased by an additional 5. * Critical Success: You completely avoid random encounters during the long rest. * Success: You reduce the chance and difficulty of random encounters during the long rest. * Failure: You had no effect on the chance of random encounters during the long rest. * Critical Failure: You accidentally increase the chance of random encounters during the long rest. Defense creatures assigned to the Defense Camp Role spend part of the night standing guard over the camp site while the rest of the group sleeps. Having watchmen on duty increases the chance of the camp responding well to potential threats. You must assign enough watchmen to cover all hours of sleep. Groups traveling without creatures with the trance feature need to cover 6 hours of sleep, while groups traveling with creatures with the trance feature only need to cover 4 hours of sleep. Creatures who forego sleep entirely gain exhaustion as normal. * 2-hour shifts. Watchmen who take 2-hour shifts run no risk of exhaustion after the long rest. * 3-hour shifts. Watchmen who take 3-hour shifts must succeed at a DC 10 Constitution saving throw at the end of the long rest to avoid gaining one level of exhaustion which lasts 1 hour. * 4-6-hour shifts. Watchmen who take a shift longer than 3 hours, but sleep for at least 2 hours, must succeed at a DC 15 Constitution saving throw at the end of the long rest to avoid gaining one level of exhaustion which lasts 4 hours.